Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a seasonal energy storage and supply technology, and more particularly to a seasonal heat-cold energy storage and supply pool, as well as a seasonal heat-cold energy storage and supply system comprising the same.
Description of the Related Art
In areas with hot summer and cold winter, wide seasonal temperature variations lead to energy wasting. Collecting and utilizing the seasonal heat energy and cold energy has become a new research focus for reducing the power load and protecting the environment.